


Wake up sleepy head

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, inspired by a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the vine of the guy waking up one guy and finding a second guy in the same bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up sleepy head

Inspired by this [ vine ](https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ)

\----

It was two in the morning and Greg had thought of the greatest idea ever.  
He padded carefully down the hallway to Sherlock's room, Greg winced when he turned on his phone, the bright light stung his eyes. After he turned down the brightness he opened the vine app and got ready to record.   
When he reached Sherlock's room he flicked on the lights and yelled, "Wake up sleepy head!"  
Sherlock jerked awake, rubbed his eyes and mumbled "Ah, what's going..."  
Greg laughed, then John's head appeared from behind Sherlock, "What the fuck man?" he slurred.  
Greg could barely contain himself, he ran in to the corridor laughing hysterically. He checked his phone and the video was perfect! As he was heading back to his own room a door opened to his left, Sally stuck her head out, "You're waking everyone up, this better be worth while." He showed her the vine. Sally howled with laughter.  
Greg turned back around deciding it was best to ask their permission.


End file.
